


I'm alive. I can tell because of the pain.

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gunshot, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: Everything happened in a rush of a moment.Her gun pointed at their suspect, Lucifer behind her, the lights off, someone pressed to her chest and a gunshot.





	I'm alive. I can tell because of the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I'm alive. I can tell because of the pain. || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/161066595898/ds-im-alive-i-can-tell-because-of-the-pain)

Everything happened in a rush of a moment.  
Her gun pointed at their suspect, Lucifer behind her, the lights off, someone pressed to her chest and a gunshot.  
Chloe closed her eyes, expecting to feel pain, to feel that too well known sense of burning.  
It never came.  
She heard a lament of pain and she was dragged down to the ground.  
“Lucifer?” She asked. “Lucifer!” Exclaimed loudly.  
“Don't scream! Too near to my ear.”  
She spread her arm to try to find him.  
Then the light came back.  
Chloe was shocked and worried.  
Lucifer was laying down in front of her. He was holding his side and his shirt was red.  
“He hit you...” She said.  
“Good eye, Detective.” He replied with an ironic tone.  
She threw herself on him and removed his hand from the wound to see how bad it was.  
It was just a scratch, a bit deep but not grave.  
She tried to move him so that his back could lean on her chest and she could press something on the wound to avoid more bleeding.  
“How do you feel?” She demanded.  
“I'm alive.” He affirmed. “I can tell because of the pain.”  
Chloe giggled and she passed her free arm around Lucifer's shoulders. She rested her forehead on the side of his head, just upon his ear.  
“Lucifer...” she started with a serious tone.  
“I know” he said. “I have acted as irresponsible, et cetera, et cetera.”  
“I was about to say thank you but yeah. You acted irresponsibly!” She scolded him. “How many times I've told you to not act under impulse?”  
She pushed on the wound with too much pressure and he hissed.  
She mumbled a sorry and she checked the scratch, the blood was still running out but it stopped a bit from before.  
“Do you want to try to stand up?” Chloe demanded as she moved from their position.  
He pulled himself to sit and replaced Chloe's hand with his own.  
She stood up and grabbed his hand and arm to help him.  
Lucifer gritted his teeth and moved the hand to check..  
Chloe placed herself under his weight so he could lean on her and walk. Even if light, it was still a gunshot wound.  
“Don't you want to try to kiss me better?” He joked as they started to walk toward the exit. “I thought you would have attacked me with all those little kisses you gave your spawn after she injures herself.”  
“That's only for my girl.”  
“So, no kisses for me?”


End file.
